realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Velsharoon
VELSHAROON The Vaunted, Archmage of Necromancy, Lord of the Forsaken Crypt, Lord of the Forgotten Crypt, the Necromancer, the Lich-Lord, Patron of Evil Liches Demipower of Gehenna Symbol A laughing lich skull wearing a silver crown on a solid black hexagon Domain Mungoth/Death’s Embrace Alignment Neutral Evil Aliases Mellifleur Superior Azuth Allies Azuth, Kiaransalee, Mellifleur, Mystra, Savras, Shar, Talos Foes Cyric, Jergal, Kelemvor, Labelas Enoreth, Sehanine Moonbow, Urogalan Servitor Creatures allips, apparitions, beheaded (all kinds), blast shadows, bodaks, bone collectives, bone storms, cadavers, charnel colossi, cinder ghouls, crawling hands, crypt things, demiliches, dream spectres, fenhounds, flesh constructs, fire phantoms, ghosts, ghouls, graveknights, grave risen, haunts, liches, mohrgs, mummies, nightshades, phantasms, phantom armors, poltergeists, scarab beetles, shadows (all types), skeleton champions, skeleton mages, skeletons (all types), skulletons, wraiths (all types), undead warlords, wights, winterwights, zombies (all types) Manifestations a huge humanoid skull wreathed in red, blue or blue-green flames, the overnight appearance of an adult bloodrose plant Signs of Favor black, purple, maroon, rust-red, gray, and bright and unnatural green gemstones (reminiscent of green slime in hue) Worshipers necromancers, liches, the undead, seekers of immortality through undeath, former worshipers of Myrkul dissatisfied with Kelemvor, the Cult of the Dragon, evil wizards Cleric Alignments NE, LE, CE Priests Necrophant Holy Days Binding of the Crypt, Pact of the Everlasting Portfolio necromancy, necromancers, liches, lichdom, undeath Domains* Death (Undead), Evil (Daemon), Knowledge (Memory and Thought), Magic (Arcane and Divine) Oracle Mysteries Bones, Juju, Lore, Occult Favored Weapon Skull Staff of the Necromancer (Quarterstaff) VELSHAROON’S AVATAR (CR 36) Advanced Male Mythic Human Lich Necromancer 30 Mythic Archmage 10 NE Medium Undead (mythic, evil, extraplanar) Init +19; Senses darkvision 60 ft., spell perception, Perception +43 Aura desecrate (300 ft.), fear (60 ft., DC 50) _____________________________________________________________ AC 75, touch 57, flat-footed 66 (+5 natural, +8 profane, +9 Dex, +13 armor, +15 deflection, +15 divine) hp 640 (30d6 +450 +30) Fort +47, Ref +40, Will +54 (mythic saving throws) Defensive Abilities channel resistance +12 (mythic attempts only), creeping paralysis, enduring armor; DR 15/bludgeoning and epic and magic, 20/epic and good Immune ability damage to physical ability scores, ability drain, cold, critical hits, death effects, disease, electricity, energy drain, exhaustion, fatigue, mind-affecting effects, non-lethal damage, non-mythic channelling, paralysis, polymorph effects (can be lowered at will), sleep, stunning; resist energy 20; SR 41, 59 arcane _____________________________________________________________ Speed 30 ft. Melee +22 touch (1d8 +15 negative energy plus paralysis 50) or Melee +27/+22 skull staff of the necromancer (1d6 +12) or Ranged touch +26 Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Special Attacks arcane metamastery, channel energy 18/day (17d6, DC 50), channel power, eldritch breach, energy conversion, immediate counterspell, infectious spell, mythic power 23/day (surge +1d12), mythic spells 2/day, throw spell Divine Spell-like Abilities (CL 30th, Concentration +51) 18/day – arcane beacon, bleeding touch (15 rounds), death’s kiss (15 rounds), divine vessel, hand of the acolyte (+30 ranged), lore keeper (+60 check), recall (+15 bonus), touch of evil (15 rounds) 7/day – dispelling touch, scythe of evil (15 rounds) 30 rounds/day - read minds (DC 40), remote viewing, whispering evil (DC 40) Necromancer Spell-like Abilities (CL 48th, Concentration +65) 24/day - bolster (15 rounds), grave touch (15 rounds) Spells Prepared (CL 30th 48th, Concentration +51 Necromancy for 21st level spells) 21st – heightened focused thanatopic mass suffocation (x2, DC 78/80), 2 open slots 20th – heightened intensified maximized scourge of gehenna (x2, as scourge of the horsemen) (DC 76), heightened intensified maximized quickened stormbolts (DC 48), heightened persistent wail of the banshee (DC 78); 19th – heightened maximized canopic conversion (DC 76), heightened intensified maximized chains of fire (DC 51), heightened intensified maximized chain lightning (M) (x2, DC 51), heightened intensified soulreaver (M) (DC 78); 18th – heightened maximized clashing rocks (DC 51), heightened intensified maximized explosion of rot (DC 74), heightened spell scourge (x2) (DC 54), 1 open slot; 17th – heightened greater spellcrash (DC 53), heightened thanatopic mass suffocation (DC 75), heightened quickened wish (x2, DC 49, Necromancy DC 73), 1 open slot; 16th – bouncing quickened thanatopic energy drain, bouncing persistent quickened finger of death (M) (DC 63), heightened orb of the void (M) (DC 76), maximized quickened time stop (M), 1 open slot; 15th – empowered maximized quickened contagious flame, empowered maximized quickened disintegrate (M) (x2, DC 42), maximized quickened elemental bombardment (M), maximized quickened energy drain, heightened mythic severance (DC 75); 14th – empowered maximized intensified horrid wilting (DC 64), echoing quickened greater teleport, heightened imprisonment (DC 50), empowered maximized meteor swarm (M) (DC 45), heightened quickened polar midnight (DC 46), intensified maximized quickened polar ray (DC 44); 13th – echoing quickened borrowed time, empowered intensified persistent horrid wilting (DC 68), intensified maximized maw of chaos, quickened mordenkainen’s magnificent enclosure, quickened ride the lightning, quickened wall of suppression; 12th – empowered maximized persistent blood boil (DC 61), echoing energy drain, focused maximized mass inflict critical wounds (DC 64), intensified thanatopic wail of the banshee (DC 65), 2 open slots; 11th – maximized persistent banshee blast (DC 62), thanatopic canopic conversion (x2, DC 65), echoing quickened enemy hammer (x2, DC 40), quickened planeshift, quickened soul transfer (DC 43); 10th – quickened globe of invulnerability (M), quickened greater death knell aura (DC 62), quickened mass fester (DC 62), quickened reached healing thief, heightened maximized steal power (x2, DC 63), focused wail of the banshee (DC 65/67); 9th – covetous aura (M), foresight, gate, larloch’s spellbane (M), (as aroden’s spellbane), mass icy prison (DC 45), shapechange, intensified soulreaver (M) (DC 65), transmute blood to acid (DC 45); 8th – greater spell absorption, reached harm (DC 62), horrid wilting (DC 64), moment of prescience, orb of the void (DC 64), polymorph any object (DC 44), prediction of failure (DC 44), prismatic wall, stormbolts (DC 44); 7th – arcane cannon (M), caustic eruption (DC 43), finger of death (M) (x2, DC 63), greater teleport, hungry darkness, resonating word (DC 43), reverse gravity, spell turning; 6th – acid fog, bouncing intensified boneshatter (DC 57), chain lightning (M) (DC 42), coldfire ray*, disintegrate (M) (DC 42), eyebite (DC 62), getaway, greater eldritch conduit (DC 62), unwilling shield (DC 62); 5th – acidic spray (DC 41), blood boil (DC 61), damnation stride (M) (DC 61), velsharoon’s army (as khain’s army) (DC 61), hostile juxtaposition (DC 61), hungry pit (DC 61), siphon magic, suffocation (x2, DC 61), wreath of blades (DC 41); 4th – ball lightning, black spot (DC 60), boneshatter (DC 60), calcific touch (DC 40), enervation (M) (x2), resilient reservoir, velsharoon’s hammer (as geb’s hammer), vitriolic mist, wall of ice; 3rd – ash storm, fly, gloomblind bolts (DC 39), haste, howling agony (DC 59), ice spears (DC 39), protection from energy, ray of exhaustion (DC 59), vengeful comets, wind wall; 2nd – blindness/deafness (M) (DC 58), death knell (M) (x2, DC 58), deathwine, fleshcurdle (x2, DC 38), kinetic reverberation (DC 38), limp lash, spell gauge (DC 38), steal voice (DC 38), web (DC 38); 1st – burning disarm, chill touch (M) (DC 57), corrosive touch, expeditious retreat, inflict light wounds (DC 57), magic missile, obscuring mist, ray of enfeeblement (DC 57), ray of sickening (DC 57), sculpt corpse, touch of gracelessness (DC 37); Cantrips – arcane mark, bleed (DC 56), detect magic, message, read magic *as hellfire ray, but victim is sent to Mungoth _____________________________________________________________ Abilities Str 24, Dex 28, Con -, Int 53, Wis 40, Cha 40 BAB +15; CMB +22; CMD 64 Feats Bouncing Spell, Command Undead (B), Empower Spell, Echoing Spell, Flexible Wizardry, Focused Spell, Greater Spell Focus (Necromancy), Greater Spell Specialization (Necromancy)*, Heighten Spell, Improved Flexible Wizardry, Intensified Spell, Magical Aptitude, Maximize Spell, Persistent Spell, Persuasive, Preferred Spell (Necromancy)*, Quicken Spell, Reach Spell, Skill Focus (Spellcraft), Spell Focus (Necromancy), Spell Mastery (Necromancy)*, Spell Perfection (Necromancy)*, Spell Specialization (Necromancy)*, Thanatopic Spell, Turn Undead (B), Undead Master Mythic Feats Extra Path Ability (x2), Mythic Command Undead, Mythic Magical Aptitude, Mythic Skill Focus (Spellcraft), Mythic Spell Focus (Necromancy), Mythic Spell Lore (x2), Mythic Spell Mastery, Mythic Turn Undead, Mythic Undead Master Skills Appraise +54, Bluff +45, Craft (alchemy) +54, Craft (bookbinding) +54, Disguise +32, Diplomacy +49, Fly +42, Heal +31, Intimidate +52, Knowledge (all) +54, Linguistics +54, Perception +56, Sense Motive +56, Spellcraft +64 (+66 Necromancy, +59 Enchantment and Illusion), Stealth +50, Use Magic Device +49 SQ abundant casting (+10 targets), arcane bond (skull staff of the necromancer), competent caster, eldritch insight, enhanced spellcasting, flash of omniscience, flexible school (Conjuration), formidable animation, hard to kill, healing grace, immortal, legendary hero, legendary item (skull staff of the necromancer), master of necromancy, mythic phylactery, recuperation, rejuvenation, sustained by magic, unbound arcana, unstoppable Possessions mantle of stars and colors (as the robes), ring of shooting stars (allows use of cone of cold and symbol of insanity 2/day), robe of the archmage of necromancy, skull staff of the necromancer Aura of Desecration (Su) Velsharoon is constantly surrounded by a desecrate effect in a 300 foot radius. Divine Spellcasting Velsharoon continues receiving spell levels and slots according to his Intelligence modifier. He can cast any divine spell he can grant to his clerics as arcane spells, and additionally receives the benefits of his associated domains and subdomains. He has Eldritch Insight as a bonus mythic ability. Master of Necromancy Velsharoon can cast any necromancy spell as an arcane spell. He has the benefits of all Necromancy subschools, channels energy as a cleric of his level, and can choose to channel either positive or negative energy. He has no limit to the amount of undead he can have under his control. When Velsharoon casts a non-instantaneous necromancy spell, he can extend the spell’s effects for as long as he desires. Velsharoon adds his mythic tier to his effective caster level and spell DC when casting spells from the school of Necromancy. Additionally, Velsharoon applies his spell-specific feats to all Necromancy spells, and his casting time is not affected by applying metamagic feats. When he casts a spell that inflicts ability damage or drain, he can expend a point of mythic power to inflict +1 extra point of damage per spell level. When he casts a damage dealing Necromancy spell, he can expend a point of mythic power to increase the damage cap done by +1d6 per spell level, even if this would put him over the normal damage cap. When he inflicts negative levels on an enemy, he benefits as though he was an undead creature under the same effect. Velsharoon can inflict positive energy and negative energy damage with his Energy Conversion ability. Mythic Archmage Velsharoon can expend one use of mythic power to cast any one arcane spell without expending a prepared spell or spell slot as a swift action. He does not need to have the spell prepared. When casting a spell in this way, he treats his caster level as 2 levels higher for the purpose of any effect dependent on level. He can apply any metamagic feats he knows to this spell, but its total adjusted level can't be greater than 21st level. When he casts an arcane spell that targets one or more non-mythic creatures, each of those creatures must roll any saving throws against the spell twice and take the lower result. He has spell resistance 59 but only against arcane spells. Once per round when his spell resistance protects him from a spell cast by an enemy mythic creature, he regains one use of mythic power. Mythic Lich Velsharoon’s phylactery is a minor artifact. Any creature that strikes him suffers the effects of his paralyzing touch. Twice per day, he can cast a mythic spell without expending mythic power. Velsharoon is immediately aware of spellcasting within 60 feet. The lich automatically pinpoints the location of the caster, identifies the spell being cast, and knows the intended target or area of the spell. He can expend one use of mythic power to counterspell as an immediate action. As a swift action, Velsharoon can expend one use of mythic power to cast any one arcane spell without expending a prepared spell or spell slot. If the spell requires a saving throw, any non-mythic creatures affected by the spell roll twice and take the lower result. Velsharoon’s 1st level spells are treated like cantrips. He regains three times the spell’s level in hit points whenever he casts a spell. Any opponent attempting a dispel check against an effect on the lich rolls twice and uses the lower result. Anytime the lich attempts a dispel check, he rolls twice and uses the higher result. Unbound Arcana (Ex) The effects of Velsharoon's spells are only limited by his caster level. Robe of the Archmage of Necromancy Aura strong necromancy; CL 30th; Weight 4 lbs Worn by Velsharoon, this bulky, billowing, thick-shouldered robe of rich royal purple velvet is adorned with the symbols of the school of Necromancy along its cuffs, collar and hems. The robe of the Archmage of Necromancy confers a +8 profane bonus to Armor Class and a +8 profane bonus to saving throws on its wearer, and additionally functions as a pearl of power (9th level). In addition, each time a spell is recalled and prepared again in this manner, the sudden rush of magical energy infuses the wearer with power. For 1 round after recalling a spell, the wearer's spell save DCs and attack rolls made with spells gain a +2 enhancement bonus. The robe of the Archmage of Necromancy also confers a +4 bonus to the wearer’s caster level and spell save DC for the purposes of casting Necromancy spells, and his effective level for channeling energy. Additionally, all Necromancy spells cast by the wearer inflict one half their spell level in damage dice, negative levels, or ability damage and drain, depending on the original effects of the spell. Skull Staff of the Necromancer Artifact Aura strong necromancy; CL 30th; Weight 4 lbs Carved with horrific symbols and images of death and undeath all along its ebony shaft, the Skull Staff of the Necromancer is crowned by a leering horned skull set with a murky purple gemstone on its brow. This ancient staff has a long and murky history. At one point, centuries before it was claimed by Velsharoon, it was the staff of office of the greatest archmage in all Imaskar. An artifact of tremendous power, the Skull Staff of the Necromancer was devised as a potent necromantic tool as legendary as the near-mythical staff of eldritch sovereignty. The staff has 50 charges, and where applicable, all spells within the staff are mythic and augmented. The following powers don’t use charges: • Arcane lock • Arcane sight • Detect undead • Darkness • Disrupt undead • Knock • Mage armor • Mage hand • Spectral hand • Touch of idiocy The following powers drain 1 charge per use: • Black tentacles • Cone of cold • Create undead • Enervation • Finger of death • Fireball • Greater dispel magic • Greater invisibility • Greater teleport • Lightning arc • Major image • Suggestion • Vampiric Touch These powers drain 2 charges per use: • Summon monster IX (the summoned creatures receive the benefits of the Augment Summoning feat) • Mass suffocation • Plane shift • Prismatic sphere • Prismatic spray • Soulreaver Velsharoon can use any of his metamagic feats on spells cast with the skull staff of the necromancer by expending 1 charge per increase in spell level, with a minimum of 1 charge spent. The adjusted level of the spell can’t be increased above the maximum spell level the user is capable of casting. In addition, the staff can be used to cast Necromancy spells using any metamagic feats he knows without increasing the spell’s level. This consumes a number of charges equal to the number of spell levels increased by the feat. Using the staff for this purpose does not increase the casting time of the spell. Velsharoon can expend one use of mythic power to gain the benefit of a number of charges equal to his mythic tier, and can draw spell energy from the staff to empower his own magic, gaining a +1 bonus to caster level and spell DC for every five charges he expends. This can be combined with using mythic power to provide charges. Finally, the wielder can expend one use of mythic power to add 1 charge to the staff, with no risk of explosion if the staff is already fully charged. The Skull Staff of the Necromancer gives the wielder spell resistance equal to 23 plus his tier. If this is willingly lowered, however, the staff can be used to absorb arcane energy directed at its wielder, as a rod of absorption does. Unlike the rod, this staff converts spell levels into charges rather than retaining them as spell energy usable by a spellcaster. Note that this is overwritten by Velsharoon’s natural Spell Resistance Finally, the Skull Staff of the Necromancer increases the wielder’s limit for creating and controlling undead by ten times the wielder’s Hit Dice. Otherwise, the Skull Staff of the Necromancer is a +5 ghost touch spellstealing quarterstaff. In Velsharoon’s hands alone, it is a +5 adroit, ghost touch, metamagician, powerful quarterstaff of spellstealing. Category:Demipowers